To Overcome the Games
by NorthViking
Summary: It's the 80th Hunger games, it marks 80 years of blood and horror for people of all ages. We follow Natasha Woodark, a young girl from District 7. Read as she faces the horror of the Hunger games. Set in a time where there is no Johanna or Katniss. Rated T for the violence that is the Hunger games and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first FanFic. Enjoy the story and updates will soon be coming your way!**  
***cough cough* Oh and ya, I don't own the Hunger Games but I do own my character and all the characters you will soon meet.**

It's warm, its sunny, its hot. Clouds swirl around in the sky, letting in most of the peachy sun to shine down on the whole district. It would be a perfect day, a day to relax; expect today is the day of the Reaping.

I stand at a ready position, standing in between the other 17 years old, who are as nervous as anyone would be. They all try to give each other comforting looks, me as well. I am dressed in a cheap spring green dress and my flaming red hair is in a high ponytail that brushes against my neck when it is caught in the gentle breeze. We all have our name in 18 times, that's a lot. But sadly, many of us have our names in their way more than 18 times. I at least have my name in their 28 times, ten more then I need to have. But then again, my mother and father need more food than ever.

Both of them work as hard as they can. Chopping down wood and getting their money at the end of the day. And somehow it always seems to be gone. And both of my parents are getting old and sick, working for your whole life non stop can do that to you.

I am Natasha Woodark. I live in District 7, the lumbar district. I chop down wood with my father while my mom makes paper and who knows what. After this year, it will be my last reaping and believe me, I am excited about it. I sport flaming red hair with hazel brown eyes, the hair I get from my mother's side. I am short for my age, some say that is bad but really it allows me to run faster and bend more easily.

All the kids are standing in the middle of the town square, they packed all the kids in all together which is pretty impressive, District 7 is a pretty big district. All the adults hug the side of the large blood red rope that hold us all in, trying to grip the hands of the younger kids. The people that came late stand in far back and watch from the huge tvs that they place around the District. All eyes are focused on the stage in front of us, waiting for the escort to come up to the stage.

We all snap to attention as the escort makes her way up to the stage. Striding up the stairs her spring green outfit and light blue hair. She makes her sweet time to the microphone, the time only a capitolite would have time for. The microphone pops out right at the same place her mouth it, adjusted to the inch. Pursed lips open and out comes the fake capitol accent, hinted with joy.

"Welcome, welcome to the 80th annual games. I hope you all are having a good day!" Her shrill voice echoes throughout the whole square. A handful of people clap, but that's it. Her head shrugs up and shakes before returning to her original position. "Now let's let the mayor talk and then onto the reaping!" Her last word is more excited louder then the rest. Chip and Ash, our two victors look away into the sky. Both of them are dressed in their fine clothes.

The mayor hops up from his seat, he is a skinny man. He is balding quite quickly, you can notice it each year at the reaping. His smile indicates a hint of nervousness as he looks towards the cameras trained on him. He starts to ramble on about how the capitol has been so good to us and how the capitol has done everything ever. But do we care? No. Everyone hates this part, why can't we just skip to the reaping and get it over with?

The whole district's wish finally comes true. The reaping is now going to happen. A pair of white clothed peacekeepers grip the side of a beautifully carved wooden table and bring it up right beside our escort. Leaving behind another one that will be used for the boys. Perked on top is a giant bowl, filled with white slips that almost reach the tip of it. My eyes scan it over, 28 times my name is in there, 28 times.

"Ladies first!" She says in a quick manner before twiddling her fingers in a gloved bright white glove. The tension was so thick, you could cut a knife through it. Slowly, for effect obviously, she brings down her hand into the bowl and twirls her hand in it. Bringing up many of the papers in a white dance of papers. Finally deciding on one, she pinches it. It emerges from the crowd of papers, it opens and is read before I can blink.

Her voice rises in a high pitch but clear voice. "Natasha Woodark!"

Who was that unlucky soul? Wait, that was me was it not? Maybe if I stand here longer the name will transform into someone else's name, won't it? But that won't be allowed, the peacekeepers grumbling beside me won't let me..

I have no choice but to follow. I am ripped from the crowd, jerked by the muscled arm and thrown into the pass made for the tribute to walk through. I get up quickly, wiping the dirt off my skin. No one makes a sound and no one moves to volunteer. Don't cry! Don't scream I command myself before making my way up.

Only now I really realize, I am not some kid from District 7 in the 80th annual reaping. I am the 80th annual female tribute for District 7.

**Remember to review, maybe even add to your favorites!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, sad chapter :( Sorry if these chapters are short. But once we start getting to the games, there will be some bigger chapters :) Enjoy!**

**Don't own the Hunger Games  
**

The whole rest of the reaping my mind is fogged. The only thing I remember before heading off to say goodbye is watching the crowd stare at me. The escort digging her hand into the other glass bowl for the boys and pulling out another white piece of paper.

"Rory Green ," She says out loud into the microphone. A skinny boy, probably about 17 himself drags himself out of the crowd. His black hair is the first thing you see, it almost covers his eyes as he looks towards the ground as he make this way up Nobody seems to want to volunteer but by the looks one of the girls gave him probably meant that was his girlfriend. Never have I seen him that much and I probably don't want to even get close to him. An alliance possibly? I have to plan ahead.

We are escorted away from the silent crowd, off the stage where I take one last look at the crowd of children and staring at me. Happy that they did not get reaped? Yes. The peacekeepers escort me and Rory into the mayors building, the justice center. I barley pay attention to the beautiful settings around as I am dragged down the hall to get to my room.

Only once I am thrown into the room and sit down onto the couch I look up, tears slowly forming in my eyes. The couch is velvet and dark red, soft and comfy. The walls around me hold some pictures of trees and one of the mayor. They are quite pretty, when I get older I would love to have one of these paintings or buy one. But wait, that's not possible.

The large doors built in front of me is thrown open and income my parents, rushing at the sight of me. They scoop me up carefully but quickly, I let my mom kiss millions of kisses onto my face. My dad sits there without barley movement, only his hand moves as he rubs my back as he mutters curses into my ear.

"Why was it you, I told you not to take tessera and this is what happened," His voice is a mixture of tears and angry.

"I told you Dad, I want to make sure you are okay, just use the tessera to your best now," I whisper back into his ears, letting my hands warp around his whole body.

"My baby, please- please try to win!" My mom's voice wails around the room. Her eyes swollen from the tears that crawl down her cheek. My cheeks are equally as stained, not my dad. He is still firm but the wetness forming on his eyes tell different.

I want to tell my mom that it would be impossible to win, I would most likely die the first day either of a sword coming out through my stomach or dying trying to get a bag pack from Cornucopia. But she would not accept that, I have to tell her different.

"Mom, I will try, I will try, I will, I will," My voice repeats over and over as I burrow my face in-between my dad and mom.

"Of course you will Natasha, maybe we can send you item's in the arena?" My mom asks hopefully but still quietly in my ear. I quickly shake my head, knowing if I said yes they would most likely sell their house or give it away for money they can use to sponsor me. I open my eyes slightly and through the tear soaked vision, I see the door open and two peacekeepers coming in. Both of their hands reach my parents shoulders and they are jerked back.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I scream instantly as a look of shock comes onto their face.

"Natasha I love you, it's okay," Both of them yell back at me at once. I want to run up and grab them and pull them away, that would be not smart but I can't watch them just be pulled away. As fast as my legs let me, I spring up and take a few steps towards them, landing once again in between them.

"Here, take this and please be safe," my dad's tried voice says as he grips my hands and places something in there. As soon as that happens both of them disappear through the door and there is complete silent. I look around slowly before opening my hand and eyeing the trinket that rests in on my right hand.

It's a carved wooden axe. I narrow my eyes, it's perfectly craven. Obviously done by my dad. It's only about half the size of my hand. The wood is defiantly nothing special; probably just something you would cut in the forest. But it's the only thing I have to remind me of home once I go to the Capitol. A long thin string is roped through a small hole placed right in the middle of the handle of where you would hold the axe. I put it around my neck and adjust it before another peacekeeper comes and grabs my arm, taking me away.

Something cracks inside of me once I leave the room, that room was the only place I would ever see my parents again. And I don't want to leave it.

Please don't make me leave my parents!" I wail at the peacekeeper, trying not to cry and wipe away my tears, if I went outside Panem would not want to see a crier. And the tributes would make fun of me; I am 17 years old not a 12 year old that will die the first day. Well that depends on what I do.

"You are a tribute! Now get ready to go in the train!" The peacekeeper looked like he wanted to slap me, to hurt me. But he could not, that was against the law to do to a tribute. I am being dragged down the hall, the paintings that I once though were pretty seem to be mocking me. "Hey look at the tribute, she is going to die!"

Am I going crazy? Most tributes don't go crazy until they get into the games.

"Maybe if you treated me nicer I would stop whining!" I yelled at him, in a still tear soaked voice. His reply, his hand gripping my arm tighter. Maybe I should just be quiet for now, just for now until I meet who I need to meet. "You've shut up great, now wipe your tears and go to the train" He halted at the door and gazed down at me.

"But be careful," His rough voice turns into a calm voice my mother would use. I am confused, very confused. Maybe even Peacekeepers had a heart. The grip goes loose and I stand up. The door is already swung open from the peacekeeper; I wipe my tears and sniffle. It's time to face the world.

**Please remember to review if you like it! Chapter 3 will be coming at you soon, it's going to be at the train.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being away so long! Family, summer, school ending, being lazy. A mix of things! But I will be updating more quicker now and sorry for this short chapter. I wanted to end it like that but you will get some longer ones soon :)**

It's like magic, exactly like magic. Only it's quicker, quick enough to let me escape the crowd by fleeing into the glass doors on the train that opened as I got near to the door. The tears had been wiped off now, my sniffles were still there but barley enough to tell they are there. I just hope my Chip and Ash sees me better, he will be lifeline; and he needs to see a brave young girl. Not a weak cowardly child.

Cotton flicks by me and Rory. In a very hurried rush, her wig was threatening to fall off. She stops right in front of me, barley giving me time to stop and glance her over. I'm not very interested but I would have to listen to it anyways. "What?" I mange to say before she starts on her little speech.

"Great you are here! This is so exciting, both of you will be great and it will be great! And oh!' She uses great way too much, I push by her and take a seat on the first chair I see. Perfectly craving and fabricate, it feels just like the one I just sat in. Oh, I grip onto the necklace that is laced around my neck. Holding onto the stick part of the axe. "Okay plan is. You will get dressed and then see Chip and Ash for dinner. Oh you will love the dinner! Then we will watch the other district's reaping, first impressions to make on the other tributes. Allies or enemies possible? Then sleep and once you wake up, boom capitol!"

Just as fast as she entered she rushes out, where too; I don't know. Rory goes by me, not even glancing at me. I expected at least a hi or hello, but who would waste a hello when in a week one of us will probably be on top of each other, slashing at each other's throats. Could I even do that?

It's quite easy to find my way to my room, it's just a long hall and there are signs on each door. Rory's room is right beside mine, I will probably even hear him if I listen close enough. I push it and relive the room, I have to admit, I am impressed. There is a large bed facing the door, a door leading to a bathroom and a cabinets and drawers surrounding the whole area. Elegantly craved tables hold plates of small treats. The walls are painted a dark green that you would see if you look at the tall trees as the sun peaks over the horizon. The whole room was almost bigger then my house and it was defiantly better.

I go take a quick shower then hurry back out, still amazed by how it worked. The way coming down from overhead where in District 7 if you get a big bucket and have to get your own water. I hope it will they be better at the capitol, it has to be. I just want to have as much luxury as possible before dying. And now I will be late for dinner if I don't hurry up.

In my mind I settle on the drawer closet to the bathroom door, I am soaking wet, water drips from my flaming hair as I bend over to open the door. Ignoring the fancy clothes, even though I want luxury I don't want to go parading around in silly outfits. I just pick out something comfortable. When I get to the capitol I will be dolled up enough for my life. I will need to be comfortable for the remaining time of my life.

A faded green shirt that tightens around the stomach and loose brown pants that encase my hips. My hair ends up in a braid that runs down my back. I feel normal for a moment, I feel happy for a moment with my appearance. But then I have another glance at myself in the mirror before me and I realize. In a week this life will be no more.

**Hate it? Like it? Review and maybe favorite it. Until next authors note! Away! *flys away***


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa, two updates in one day. Maybe another one? Maybe. So I am having fun writing these, I am already planning the outfit for the parade which I am having a hard time thinking of. Anyways, I will let you start reading the chapter and I hope you enjoy. You get to learn a little bit about Chip and Ash this chapter. :)**

I remember watching Chip win, it was the 70th games. I was only 7 years old but I had to watch every gory bit. He was alliance with the girl from District 7. They each got a weapon from the blood bath, he got an axe; she got a small dagger. They made it through to the last round, one career from District 1 vs. the two of them. It was for sure that the District 7 was going to win, until the girl got a little too cocky. I don't understand why but she did and thought she could attack him herself. But he was big strong and very bulky. Her last moments were finished by a spear through her head. The boy from District 1's life was end by an axe through the throat. Both of them too cocky, I hope my life did not end that way. I want it to end peacefully, maybe dying down by a nice river or in a tree.

And then how Ash won. Well she won when I was 5 at the age of 15. Since I was so young then I only remember a little bit about it. I remember that she braved it out and ran to the Cornacoupia, got a backpack and a dagger. How many people she killed? Maybe about 1 and that was for the finals. It was her against the District 4 female. She hide her dagger and the District 4 leaped onto her, wanting to make it a show, start to drag his sword against her face. Once he was open, she took out her dagger and stabbed it into his head. Blood was everywhere, but my mom thankfully covered my bright eyes that stared intently at the screen.

Everyone was sitting at the table when I arrived. Everything around me was so beautiful; I could only think that most things here were probably carved by the people in District 7. The table, the chair, I make a mental note in my head as my legs lead me towards my sit, right in front of Chip and beside Rory. Rory seems out of himself, just looking out the window. Chip seems more focused, rubbing his hands while Cotton rambled beside him who was sitting at the end of the table. Ash sunk in her seat beside Chip, both of them very close to each other. Her black hair covered her forehead and almost a big part of her eyes.

"And then you were so great in the victory tour and then- Oh Natasha is here!" I manage a shy smile before taking my seat quickly. Chip looks much better then usually, let he just stepped out of the shower. Jet brown hair that streaks down his face, muscled arms and dark brown eyes, hints that he trained at the victors village. I could smell the sense of flowers lifting from his body. "Great you are finally here!" His voice is relieved, probably because he does not have to listen to Cotton anymore. Ash glanced up at me quickly before muttering a quick hello.

"Hello." Her voice was firm but quiet, just above a whisper. Her green eyes eye the outside trees zooming by. It's much more horrible to sit in the train and pass by trees when we, the tributes and victors from district 7 live around trees our whole life. It's more emotional torture placed right in front of us.

"Natasha, hello. I hope you will enjoy the dinner," Chip said in a voice that sounded much more mature and older then he really was, 27. He won at the same age of me; maybe I can do that to and become the victor for District 7, like I had a chance though. "Hello Chip," I muttered, adjusting myself. There was a pause at the table, no one spoke. A bump there and a rattle there until finally dinner came.

"Now let's eat!" Cotton chirped as strange looking people came carrying in plates of food and putting it on the table. Most of them red headed and with no emotion on there face. Way reder then my dark red hair, but why think about it now; there is tons of food. My eyes go big, so much food. I have to sit on my hands to stop them from reaching out and grabbing all the food I could see. Rich soups swirl around in a bowl, meat of all kinds sit beside vegetables scattered around them. Baskets of bread, wild strawberries. It was like a dream come true.

Like a small child, I waited patiently until they have packed the whole table up then dug in. First I take a bowl of soup and start to take my spoon and dip it in eagerly, shoving it in my mouth happily. "Slow down there Natasha, don't want to die from too much food." Chip joked, gathering a pile of chicken on his plate.

I blush slightly; stop looking like an idiot Natasha! I slow my pace down and actually take my time to ask him some questions.

"So what do you say about alliances anyway Chip, are they good?" It was the only thing I can think off. He pauses and looks at me, his face in-between friendly and why did you ask such a stupid question? "Did you not watch my game? I won because I did make into a small alliance. But if you do, just don't get too attached, if you want to win. You will have to kill," Rory looks up from the window and glances at me.

"I don't want to be in an alliance with her," He says loudly like I was scum on his boot. Wow, just wow, the first thing he ever says directed towards me was harsh. I make a face at him before turning back to my meal. Chip looks at both of us before sighing.

"Don't worry; you won't have to be with her. Good luck getting in an alliance too Rory if you keep like this,' Chip calmly says, I thank him in my head. Ash nods her head, rubbing the arms of her loose sweater that she is wearing.

"What Chip said," Ash quietly says, moving a little closer to him.

"I don't want to be with anyone," Rory angrily says and grabs a roll. All of us ignore it. But Chip was right though, if I did want to win I would have to kill someone. Thrust a knife through someone's beating heart, I don't even want to think about it right now. But I can practice it right now; I thrust my fork into a piece of steak.

**Hate it? Like it? Please review, it really means a lot to me. See you next chapter! *Fly's off on unicorn* Always I want to be with you and make believe with you and live in Harmony, Harmony oh love! ( Cheers if you get the reference )**


End file.
